1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microelectronic spring contact structures such as are used for probing electronics devices during testing or assembly of semiconductor wafers and devices, or for other electrical connector applications.
2. Background
The demand for ever-smaller and more sophisticated electronic components has driven a need for smaller and more complex integrated circuits (ICs). The ever-smaller ICs and high lead counts, in turn, require more sophisticated electrical connection schemes, both for readily demountable applications such as testing and burn-in, and in packaging for permanent or semi-permanent attachment. Generally speaking, the more vertical the electrical connection structures the greater the pitch of an array of the structures. However, vertical electrical connection structures typically provide little to no wiping as the connection structures are brought into contact with pads or leads of an IC or other electronic device. Wiping tends to break through oxide or other contaminates on the pads or leads, improving the electrical connection with the pads or leads.